gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time
Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time by Scissor Sisters/Promises Promises is a mash-up that is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is performed by Kurt, Rachel, and Isabelle. The performance begins after the arrival of Isabelle's friends at Rachel and Kurt's apartment. Isabelle is nowhere to be seen until Kurt picks up his ringing phone to find she is on her way. The first verse begins as Isabelle speaks to Kurt. Isabelle enters their apartment and she, Rachel and Kurt begin to sing the chorus of the song as they "lock the doors tight" like the lyrics say. Everyone dances along to the song. Rachel then starts singing Turkey Lurkey Time ''which everyone joins in with and then after the song then transits back to ''Let's Have a Kiki, Brody joining in. As the song ends, Rachel squeals. "This is the best Thanksgiving ever!" Glee also released a non mash-up version of Let's Have a Kiki, featured on the deluxe version of Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. Lyrics Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Oh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the ear And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for mothers touchin' my ass So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door, But our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don’t even know what's the Tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Friends: Kiki, oh yeah Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts when they deserve Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: tight) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Friends: Aah Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn, Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Rachel: It's turkey lurkey time Tom turkey ran away but he just came home It's turkey lurkey time He's really home to stay, never one to roam Let's make a wish And may all your wishes come true Kurt: Turkey lurkey goosey loosey Rachel and Kurt with The Orphans: Some for uncle Joe, some for cousin Lucy Rachel with Kurt, Isabelle and The Orphans: Everybody gather 'round the table Dig in, dinner's being served Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This kiki is marvelous! Kurt and Rachel with The Orphans: Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: mother) The Orphans: Aah Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki (The Orphans: Kiki) Isabelle and Kurt: I wanna have a kiki! (The Orphans: Soso) Kurt: Lock the doors (The Orphans: Oui, oui) (Rachel: tight!) (The Orphans: Non non) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki (Rachel: hunty) (Kurt: dropper) (The Orphans: Kiki, soso) The Orphans: Aah, Oui, oui Isabelle with Friends: I'm gonna let you have it (Friends: Non non) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki (Friends: Kiki) Kurt, Rachel and The Orphans: I wanna have a kiki (Friends: Soso, oui, oui), boots, ten, queen (Friends: Non non) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki (The Orphans: Kiki) Isabelle: We’re gonna serve (The Orphans: Soso) Kurt: And work (The Orphans: Oui, oui) Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey (The Orphans: Non non) Kurt and Rachel with The Orphans: Let's have a kiki! Trivia *In the studio version of this song, Isabelle sings 'Fire up the smoke machine'. In comparison, in the episode version she sings: 'Light up the smoke machine'. *This is the second mash-up on Glee so far that has one of the songs being released as a separate single (A House Is Not a Home ''by ''One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home is the first), but Let's Have A Kiki is the first that isn't used in an episode and have the same singers. *Brooke Lipton, choreographer on Glee, along side Zach Woodlee, made her second appearance on Glee, dancing as one of Isabelle's friends in this performance. Gallery Kiki6.png Kiki5.jpg KIKI4.jpg KIKI3.jpg KIKI2.jpg KIKI1.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Mash-Up Songs